Brands
Brands (Burando) are clothing brand who are different and has a different type, they are made to correspond to the respective persons' style. Nebula Aikatsu! Sexy Brands Sun of Espanã It's a sexy brand which is based on espagnol clothing its a brand who has an exotic touch and also flamenco-like dress,the primary constellation of this brand is Scorpio and its top designer is Sophie Rodriguez. Indian Princess It's a sexy brand which is based on Indian and oriental clothing with a exotic accent it's Sophie's second brand and its primary constellation is Scorpio. Cool Brands Crystal Ocean It's a cool brand with who is based on navy and marine clothing it has a sea based brand its Éléonote Gracielli's favorite brand. Its primary constellation is Aquarius. Cosmic Captain Its a cool-type brand who is based on future and cosmic clothing who has a little army or police clothing its Éléonore Gracielli's second favorite brand. Its primary constellationis Aquarius. Cute Brands Lolita Doll House Its a cute brand who is based on Sweet Lolita clothing who has fluffy, frilly and lacy clothes its Flora Evergreen's favorite brand. It primary constellation is Gemini. Pop Brands Carnival Circus Its a pop brand based on circus and carnival clothing it has a clown and festival clothing its Cindy Le Fort's favorite brand. It primary constellation is Leo. Street Pop Girl Its an Hip-Hop and streetwear brand with a sportive theme and is based on street dance clothing it's Cindy Le Fort's second favorite brand and it primary constellation is Leo. Ethnic Brands Exotic China Its a china and exotic brand who.is based on traditionnal clothes its Pauline Le Loin's favorite brand. It primary constellation is Libra. Hawaiiain Flower Its a hawaiiain and exotic brand it has a flowerly touch and has palm tree and exotic flower motives its Pauline Le Loin's second favorite brand it primary constellation is Libra. Elegant Brands Diamond Sky Its a jewelry and elegant brand sith chic and french like clothing. The top designer is Sora Shirokaze, and it primary constellation is Sagittarius. Feminine Brands Alpine Gardens Its a feminine brand who was created outside Japan: it was created on the Alps and its a epured and a fresh brand its Sunny Kiyomizu's favorite brand and it primary constellation is Aries. Rock Brands Western Rock Its also a brand created outside Japan it was created in Texas its a rock and cow-girl like brand its Mia Suzuki's favorite brand it primary constellation is Taurus. Gothic Brands Mysterious Black Alice Its a gothic brand based on Gothic Lolita clothing with frilly and dark clothing its Kagami Fukaishiro's favorite brand it primary constellation is Capricorn. Special Brands Sparkle Stars Its a sparkle brand with cosmic or galaxy theme with many stars motives and a cosmic theme its Lumia Hikari's favorite brand. It primary constellation is Cancer. Blue Moon Queen Its a star brand with goddess,greek or medditerannean theme with luxury,royal and moon motives its Miku Hatsune's brand she made herself and it primary constellation is Virgo. Constellation Mix Its a star brand made by Miku its based on the constellations it has no primary constellations because its brand based on all of the zodiac signs,and Miku is able to do all of the fevers of all zodiacs sign it has lots of Seiza Premium Rare and Seiza Rare Dress. 'Casual Clothing Brands' Sexy Brands Reine Its a luxury,sophisticated and a fashionable brand,its a brand who was created in France at Paris it has lot of sophisticated clothing and luxury accessories its Sophie Rodriguez's favorite casual clothing brand. Cool Brands Last Crusade Its a navy based brand with fresh and cold colors,with stripes, seashells or anchor badges or motives with also military navy clothes and captain-ish like clothes its Éléonore Gracielli's favorite casual clothing brand. Cute Brands Carrousel Its a brand based on frilly,fluffy and also puffy and colored clothing with also Sweet Lolita it has a baby doll theme with ribbons,jewerly,candy or teddy bears motives and bunny-ears,mini-hat or brim accessories, its Flora Evergreen's favorite casual clothing brand. Pop Brands Americain Girl Its a americain,vivid and street-wear based brand its has sportive and hip-hop like clothing,with bling-bling accessories like caps,chains or rings,with colorful colors,it has also a cool personnality and,denim or leathered clothes with an americain touch it has vivid colors,bling-bling accessories and also thorned or animal motives its Cindy Le Fort's favorite casual clothing brand. Ethnic Brands Xinzàng Its a chinese and traditionnal brand with chinese flowers,dragons or plants motives,the name of the brand means heart its a simplified chinese language and has lots of kimono dresses or qipao dresses,this brand was made in Shangai the natal country of Pauline when she was in China she always wear this brand and continue to wear it in Japan,its Pauline Le Loin's favorite casual clothing brand. Elegant Brands Miss Paris Its a sophisticated and elegant brand with costumes and elegant dresses and luxury accessories and also leopard,fur and faux crocodile or python motives and its a brand created in Paris (hence the name), its an elegant brand and its Sora Shirokaze's favorite casual clothing brand. Feminine Brands Chorale Its a feminine brand,with floral and vichy checkered clothes,with lace or silk and epured and spring prints and also fantasy clothes,like fairytale clothing and fantasy accessories,its a feminine and pure brand with floral prints its Sunny Kiyomizu's favorite casual clothing. Rock Brands Leslie Jo Its a brand with a wester concept, with fringes,leather,cow motifs,studs or badges with a cow-girl theme its Mia Suzuki's favorite casual clothing brand. Sweety! Aikatsu! Multi-Typed Brands Fantasy Doll Its a cool and cute brand based on Sweet Lolita clothing and its Tsubomi & Miyuki Amahane's favorite brand they create a unit and has unit dress made bu this brand. It primary constellation is Aries. Aikatsu : The Star Of Hope 'Cute Brands' Angely Sugar Aurora Fantasy Twinkle Ribbon Its a cute brand based on sweet lolita and lady like. its Yuki Ayase's favorite brand. it primary constellation is Gemini. Sweet candy Its a cute brand based on candy from all over the world 'Cool Brands' Futuring Girl LoLi GoThiC Swing Rock 'Pop Brands' Happy Rainbow Magical Toy ViVid Kiss 'Sexy Brands' Spicy Ageha Bohemian Sky Love Moonrise 'Star Brand's Dear Crown Its a star type brand, Aoi said this brand is rare brand. Dear Crown blend of Cute, Cool, and Sexy Pop type. This is Himeka Hojo's favorite brands. Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol 'Cute Brands' Dreamy Crown Tropical Dream 'Cool Brands' Galaxy Heart Swing Rock 'Pop Brands' Happy Rainbow Techneko 'Sexy Brands' Rosette Elegant (Spicy Ageha) Platinum Beauty Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Cool Brands Missing Utopia Bloody Nightmare Sexy Brands Lovely Rose Pop Brands Shiny Kiss Raindroop Happiness Cute Brands Icy Love Aikatsu! Idol Goddesses! Cool Brands LoLi GoThiC Pastel Poseur Archaic Dreams Sexy Brands Witching Hour Mythology Quest Pop Brands Arcade Star Magical Toy Cute Brands Candy Chara Angely Sugar Aikatsu! : Wake Up the New Legend Cool Brand Lucky Jewel Pop Brand Siam Style Cute Brand Sweet Doll Sexy Brand Secret Knight Aikatsu! Dream Come True! 'Cute Brands' *Starry Dream 'Cool Brands' *Prince Heart 'Sexy Brands' *Sugar & Spice *Rosy Flower 'Pop Brands' *Colorful Wonder Aikatsu: Idol Cafe! Cute Brands * Ocean Stardust * Modern Marionette Cool Brands * Special Illusion * Snowflake Spirit Sexy Brands * Nightmare Lorelei Pop Brands * Animal Instinct Crescendo Aikatsu! Cute Brands * Valentine Choco * Edo Festival Cool Brands * Winter Blizzard * Midnight Ghoul Sexy Brands * Twilight Queen * Parisian Night Pop Brands * Magical Solar * Prism Rainbow Aikatsu! Rainbow Prism Cute Brands * Lovely Sweet Shop A brand with sweets and cake themes with candy and heart motives. Its main user is Memori Momoiro. Aikatsu! Idols Global Cute Brands * MaidDaze * Lolita Princess * Jewel Ring no cool brands yet Sexy Brands Sunset Flora Pop Brands Dream Venture ''Aikatsu Lumiere☆'' Cool Brands * Blue Ciel ** Motif: The Sky ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Kaotono Sora Cute Brands * Ange Diable ** Motif: Angels, Demons, Heaven and Hell ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Tōmiya Anzu Pop Brands * Heureux Smile ** Motif: Bright Colours ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Kanami Ryoko * Soleil Daydreamer ** Motif: The Sun, Dreams ** Top Designer: Taiyōhara Hanabi ** Main User: Nichimaru Hibiki Sexy Brands * Aube Rose ** Motif: Roses ** Top Designer: Barae Sakura ** Main User: Fleur Aurore Multi-Type Brands * Midnight Resonance ** Types: Cool and Sexy ** Motif: Night Sky, Music Notes ** Top Designer: Akimitsu Yozora ** Main User: Akimitsu Yozora Aikatsu! Ultimate Idol Created by CureShiningSong Cute Brands * Angely Sugar * Aikatsu Passionate ** Motif: Whatever is made with happiness ** Top Designer: Aimi Twila ** Main User: Aimi Twila * Petal Sunshine ** Motif: Flower petals ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Kasumi Angel Cool Brands * Futuring Girl * LoliGothic Pop Brands * Happy Rainbow * Ice Creamy Sunday ** Motif: Ice Cream and sweets ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Unknown Sexy Brands * Spicy Ageha * Love Moonrise * Idol Warrior ** Motif: Warriors ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Unknown Multi-Type Brands * Royal Sword ** Types: Cool and Sexy ** Motif: Royalty ** Top Designer: Unknown ** Main User: Unknown * Lovely Royale ** Types: Anything ** Motif: Anything ** Top Designer: Fans ** Main User: Madoka Komura * Crescent Star ** Types: Whatever the top designer feels like ** Motif: Also whatever the top designer feels like ** Top Designer: Unknown but it is made for the idol unit Moon Magic. ** Main Users: Madoka Komura and Tsukisa Hoshizora Trivia *'Alpine Gardens, Crystal Queen,Street Pop Girl', and Western Rock are the only brands to be created outside Japan. *Miku's second brand contains Seiza Premium Rare of all of the zodiacs. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Important Terms Category:Brands